Magnifying Grass
'Magnifying Grass '''is a plant appears in Far Future which turns sun into a focused beam of damage when tapped. It does exactly 27.5 damage per shot. Every shot costs 50 sun to fire. Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Huge RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Special: tap to spend sun for an attack Magnifying Grass understands the inherent power of a rainbow. Beneath her stoic features she takes great joy in delivering radiant multicolored destruction to the zombie horde. Plant Food Upgrade When given Plant Food, it shoots a rainbow that damages the zombies ahead of it one by one. The effect will last longer for each Sunflower or Twin Sunflower that is on the lawn. Strategies Do not use this plant if you are low on sun as it also uses sun. However, when using it, it can become one of the most powerful plants in the game. It can easily take down the strongest zombies in a few hits. The player should have no problems generating enough sun in most levels if they plant two columns of Twin Sunflowers. It is also not advised to waste 50 sun killing a Zombie Chicken, not only will it overkill the chicken, but it will also waste sun. Gallery PvZ2 Magnifying Grass Beams of Light.jpg|By using Plant Food, the Magnifying Grass damages zombies with beams of light. MagnifyingGrassHD.png|HD Magnifying Grass Magniboost.jpg|Magnifying Grass' boost packet MAGLASERPF.png|Plant Food ability Magnifing_Grass_Packet.png|Magnifying Grass Seed Packet Imitater Magnifying Grass.PNG|Magnifying Grass Imitater packet HD Grass.png|Another HD Magnifying Grass File:Magnifyinggrasscostume.png|Magnifying Grass' costume Trivia *Magnifying Grass was first shown off in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains, and files were discovered in the game's coding. However, it was decided as confirmed once an image revealed by EA showed the Far Future had its seed packet. *This plant works by spending sun to use an attack, hence the name Magnifying Grass. *Its name is a portmanteau of magnifying glass and grass. *Magnifying Grass is one of the five plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that are mentioned as female in the Almanac. The other four are Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, and Power Lily. *Magnifying Grass, Coconut Cannon, Cob Cannon and Fire Gourd are the only plants that need to be touched to attack. *The concept of Magnifying Grass is the same as when sunlight passes through a prism. Sunlight seems colorless but when passed into a prism, it breaks, forming seven colors which is the rainbow. The sun passes into the Magnifying Grass, forming it into a rainbow. *Magnifying Grass can kill a Poncho Zombie with a grate in one shot as long as it has its poncho. This might be a glitch. *The Magnifying Grass is one of the nine plants that can be used before their seed packet is obtained. The other plants are Threepeater, Kernel-pult, Snapdragon, Bonk Choy, Coconut Cannon, Repeater, Melon-pult and Lightning Reed. *Magnifying Grass is similar to Shamrock and its VIP counterpart as all three shoot rainbows. *It is required to fire off 500 sun to Magnifying Grass in a level in order to achieve the achievement Grass Effect. *When Magnifying Grass uses its Plant Food ability, it burns the zombies it kills. This is a reference when sun is focused in a magnifying glass, the ray can burn objects. **But it is unknown why Magnifying Grass's normal attack does not burn zombies too, even though it is still a focused sun ray. *It is the cheapest interactive plant. *Coincidentally, both its cost and its power require 50 sun. *Unlike other interactive plants,at the end of any level, Magnifying Grass can still be tapped on and use its ray attack. Its unknown if this is a glitch or not. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Far Future Obtained Plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast Recharge Plants